Baby Names
by anigal08
Summary: Sakura is pregnant...She and Syaoran are deciding what to name their baby girl...Their talk suddenly became a fight...What name are they going to give to their baby? ONESHOT


**Baby Names**

_by: anigal08_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura...I'm just writing a story...

**Summary: **Sakura is pregnant...She and Syaoran are deciding what to name their baby girl...Their talk suddenly became a fight... What name are they going to give to their baby??????

* * *

It was a very peaceful night inside the Li Mansion. Everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. Sakura, who is now 4 months pregnant, just finished taking a bath. She is now dressed in a pretty pink nightgown that was loose in the stomach part. 

"Whew! What a nice bath!" she exclaimed, drying her hair with a piece of towel. Suddenly, a familiar pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"Your stomach is getting bigger, eh?" said her ever loving husband, Syaoran. She turned around, getting away from his grip. She slightly slapped Syaoran.

"How dare you say that?!?! You're the one who did this to me!!!" she said,pouting. She headed straight to bed to continue drying her hair.

After drying...

"Hey Syaoran, can I ask you something? What do you want to name our baby?" she asked.

" Name? Xiaolin would be great." ha suggested.

"Xiaolin?? Great?? What are you thinking?!?! Our baby's a girl!!" she shouted. "Oh please Syaoran almost all men in your family has a name that starts with a letter **X**!!!! Do you expect me to name my baby that??You're so impossible!!!" she added.

Syaoran moved closer to her.He placed an arm on her shoulders. "Sorry.I didn't thought of that. So, what name do you want then?" he asked.

Sakura thought for it for a while. Then..." I think I want Fei. It sounds kinda cute."she said. Syaoran quickly removed his arm on her shoulders and stood up.

"Cute?!?!? Xiaolin's much better!" he shouted.

"Of course it's cute! It's way better!" she shouted back. Then a certain person came rushing up the stairs.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Who goes there!"the two said at the same time.

"Ummm...Did I disturb you?"the person said curiously.

Syaoran decided to open the door. "Oh, mother. Did we did something wrong?" he asked his mother, Yelan.

"Did we did something wrong?!?!?! Is that all you can ask? YOU JUST WOKE THE WHOLE MANSION UP!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled ferociously.

"We're very, very sorry for the trouble we caused...We were just dealing with the baby's name.." Sakura apologized.

"I see...I know how hard that is..."her attitude suddenly changed; from angry to concerned.The two raised a brow. Yelan, seeing the looks on their faces, then said,"I think I should go now. You two deal with that, ok?".

"Sure!" Sakura said,smiling. Yelan left them. They agreed not to fight further more.To let their anger pass, they slept with a pillow between them.

**After a few months...**

"Oh Sakura,you should promise me that I should make the dress of your baby!!I can imagine her, wearing the dress that I made..She's so cute!!!" Tomoyo said with eyes sparkling like a star in the sky.

"Are you crazy Tomoyo? You haven't seen the baby yet!?!?! How could you imagine the baby?"she confusingly asked.

"That's very simple. The baby looks cute like her mother." she replied.

"Thanks...By the way, when are you planning to have a baby, huh Tomoyo?"

"Hmmmm...I don't know ask my husband..."

The two laughed...

"Well that's settled...you're going to make the clothes for her."Sakura said.

"Yipeeeeee!!!!!!Thanks so much Sakura!!!!" she hugged Sakura ever so tightly.

"I can't breathe!!!"she complained,gasping for air.

"Sorry..."

**One day...April 1st...**

Syaoran left early for work. Sakura was left with Tomoyo in the house. She's staying in their to help Sakura with her needs since she on her last month of pregnancy and also her birthday. So before Syaoran left, they had set a plan for her b-day. Eriol and some friends of Sakura were in a restaurant called , 'Blooming Cherries'.

Sakura finished preparing for her party...Until...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OH MY GOD TOMOYO HELP ME!!!!!!!!! IT'S SO PAINFUL!!!! I THINK TODAY IS THE DAY!!!!!"she yelled.

Tomoyo quickly picked up her cellphone and called the ambulance then she called Syaoran.

"Hello Good Morning! Can I speak with President Li? It's very urgent." she said to his secretary.

"I'm very sorry ma'am but Mr. President is in the middle of a very important meeting.." the secretary explained.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S VERY URGENT!!!!! TELL HIM THAT HIS WIFE IS GOING TO BE IN LABOR!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the phone making the secretary scared. The secretary rushed to the conference room. She saw her boss in the middle of explaining something to the board.

"Excuse me sir, there's a phone call for you...It's about your wife."she said embarrasly.

"Excuse me for a while." Syaoran said.He took the phone from his secretary.

"Hello, this is Syaoran speaking"

"Hello...Is that really you?? Go home now!!! Sakura's in labor!!!!!!!!!"she said.Then the siren of the ambulance can be heared."I need to go now...The ambulance is here.Just go to the hospital."she turned off her phone.

The ambulance quickly got Sakura on one of the stretchers.

"I'm very sorry...I really have to go now...We'll discuss more of that tomorrow...Meeting adjourned." he left and rushed to the hospital. He arrived at the same time as the ambulance.

Syaoran saw Sakura being held out the ambulance.He rushed to her and held her right hand...He went inside the delivery room with Sakura. Tomoyo is just left outside the room. she called her husband and told him to cancel the party and go to the hospital.When Eriol knew about this, they rushed to the hospital and they saw Tomoyo in the waiting room.They waited for hours. After an hour or two, the doctor came out of the room.

"Congratulate your friends...The baby is so healthy...You can all come in now..." the doctor said with a smile.

They all entered the room and saw Sakura,Syaoran and their cute little baby girl. The nurse was now asking for the name of the baby. Sakura thought of the fight they had 5 months ago and she said," I want my baby to be named Xiaolin Fei Li." The nuse wrote it down and placed a tag on the baby.

"So you decided to combine the names we want. It's sounds great." he said with a big smile on his face.They all gathered around the new, complete family.He kissed Sakura on the forehead and greeted her 'A Very Happy 21st Birthday'.

(I mean who will not be happy if you gave birth to your baby on your birthday?? You just received a very beautiful gift from God..)

"I'm contented with what I have now..." Syaoran concluded while patting his baby's head.

* * *

**There I'm done!!!!!!**

**So what do you think???**

**Pls review...**

**Sorry for making it so long...**

**- anigal08**


End file.
